


Oh, Baby!

by ericaababyy



Category: K-pop, Kai - Fandom, KaiHun - Fandom, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaababyy/pseuds/ericaababyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>A tale of two broke college students - one in love, one in lust - who accidentally on purpose make the best mistake of their entire lives.</p>
  <p>Sehun was the sweet, kind-hearted guy, who also happened to be really effing hot. Kai was the sexy "bad boy," who also happend to be really... goofy. When Kai is left to fend for himself in the dorms during the Thanksgiving holiday, his neighbor, Sehun, makes it his mission to make sure the poor fool doesn't starve. As the week drags on, feelings are shook and clothes are shed and what originally started out with two people, will ultimately end with three.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s1137.photobucket.com/user/ericanicole18/media/Oh%20Baby.jpg.html)

Story begins at the next chapter ~


	2. Prologue

“Okay, I’m out! See you later, Sehun! Have a good break!”

 

Sehun waved to his roommate who was struggling to drag his heavy suitcase out the door.

 

“Later, Tao!”

 

Poor guy, Sehun thought, shaking his head. He had packed his entire wardrobe and he was only going to be gone for a week. I guess I’d do that, too, if I had the money to buy designer clothes.

 

Sehun sighed and stood up from his bed. Might as well do a load of laundry. What else am I going to do? He thought, laughing at himself pitifully.

 

He grabbed his laundry basket and began collecting his dirty clothes. When he was done, he headed upstairs to the third floor laundry room. Sadly, there were only two laundry rooms, which were located on the first and third floor. To Sehun’s dismay, he lived on the second floor.

 

Upon entering the rather small room, he was surprised to see a familiar figure.

 

“Kai?” He asked, setting his basket on top of one of the washing machines.

 

Startled, the other male jumped, powder detergent flying out of his cup. He turned around quickly to face Sehun. “You scared the hell out of me!”

 

Sehun chuckled, holding his hands up in defense. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think that anyone else would still be here.”

 

Kai hummed as he tried to scoop up the white powder with his hands. “I’m stuck here this whole week. My parents went on vacation and didn’t invite me, so it looks like I’m gonna be spending Thanksgiving here.” He said bitterly.

 

“You, too?” Sehun asked in surprise, eyes widening. When Kai said nothing, he spoke again. “I feel your pain. I can’t afford a plane ticket back home.”

 

The other male looked up. “I, uh, I’m sorry about that. It sucks, right?” He half-smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Nah, it’s not so bad. My family’s all a little crazy anyways, so I won’t be missing much,” He chuckled.

 

“Same here,” Kai laughed.

 

The two of them were quiet after that, busily separating laundry and folding it. Kai had put the last of his clothes into his basket and was shuffling awkwardly while watching Sehun. The blonde picked up a pair of bright pink underwear and began to fold it when he noticed Kai staring at him. Sehun chuckled.

 

“Did you need something?” He asked, as he finished folding the garment.

 

Kai cleared his throat nervously and looked away. “Uhhh, nope. I was just – uh – gonna wait on you. I figured we could walk back down together.”

 

Sehun looked up and flashed Kai a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Alright.”

 

 

The short walk back down to the second floor was comfortably quiet. Sehun and Kai lived directly across the hall from each other. Neither had bothered locking their doors, both assuming they had been the only people in the building.

 

As Sehun was about to shut his door, he turned to look at his neighbor. “What are your dinner plans for tomorrow, Kai?”

 

The male in question turned back to him with a perplexed look. “Tomorrow?”

 

“You know, Thanksgiving…” Sehun chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Oh… Um… I’m probably just gonna heat up a bowl of ramen and play some video games.”

 

“Ramen? Seriously?”

 

“I like ramen. And that’s kind of all I have, so…” Kai mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Oh no. No, no, no. Kai, you can’t eat nothing but ramen for a whole week. That’ll ruin your stomach. Haven’t you seen those digestion videos online??” Sehun scolded.

 

“Yeah, but-“

 

“But, nothing. Hang on a sec.“ Kai watched as Sehun disappeared into his room and emerged a few minutes later with a bag full of what looked like food.

 

Sehun shoved past him and waltzed right into Kai’s room.

 

“Come on in…” Kai muttered after him sarcastically.

 

Sehun ignored him as he made his way into the tiny kitchen. He set his bag on the even smaller countertop and opened Kai’s refrigerator. He gasped. Shaking his head, he opened the four cabinets above the stove and sink.

 

“Oh my gosh, do you ever eat?” Sehun asked in disbelief as he turned around to face Kai.

 

“What? I can’t really afford to stay stocked up…” Kai mumbled.

 

“You said you had ramen, but – Kai, there’s only four packages. How long did you expect to last with that?”

 

“I don’t know…” Kai said sheepishly. Sehun glared at him. “What?! I’m not used to having to fend for myself! I have a meal card, so I always eat in the cafeteria.” He held his hands up in defense.

 

Sehun sighed. “Okay, okay. Look – I brought some milk and eggs and stuff to make sandwiches with, so you don’t starve to death this week. The last thing we need is your dead body stinking up the hallway. And please, for the love of all things holy, do not eat that ramen.”

 

Kai nodded his head in understanding. He had never seen this side of Sehun before, and to be honest, it was kind of hot. Bossy Sehun kind of turned him on and… Oh god, I should not be thinking of this right now… Kai’s thoughts had taken a sharp turn toward naughty. He almost felt disgusted with himself for thinking about innocent Sehun in such a way. Almost.

 

“-listening to me? Kai!” Kai snapped his head toward Sehun.

 

“What?”

 

“I said I’m making dinner tomorrow,” Sehun said, softly this time. “Real food. You can come over if you want.”

 

“I’m not a child, Oh Sehun,” Kai scoffed. Sehun listened, amused. “I can take care of myself. You don’t have to feed me. Next thing I know, you’ll be wanting to put diapers on me!”

 

Sehun laughed out loud. “I really can’t take you seriously. I’m so sorry, but that was too adorable. Kai, just come over tomorrow. You should at least have a nice, hot meal on Thanksgiving instead of staying cooped up in here by yourself.”

 

Kai seemed to take a while to think it over. Finally, he sighed. “Fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away quickly, muttering a ‘thanks.’

 

Sehun chuckled. “No problem.”

 

They stood in awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Sehun finally spoke up. “Well… I guess I’ll head back to my own room. Dinner should be ready around six tomorrow.”

 

Kai nodded in understanding as he walked Sehun to the door. “Uhh… thanks,” He said quietly.

 

“You’re welcome. Don’t forget to make yourself breakfast in the morning. It’s the most important meal of the day,” Sehun said quickly as Kai ushered him out the door.

 

“Alright, alright, I got it, Mom,” Kai said sarcastically. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” He quickly closed the door on Sehun.

 

At that moment, both boys turned around and pressed their backs against the door, sliding down with a sigh.

 

On Kai’s side, he sat on the floor, wondering what it was about Sehun that made him so… attractive. Sehun wasn’t like other guys. Before tonight, Kai had never really spoken to him much. They were neighbors, so of course they ran into each other from time to time, but they’d never really held a full conversation.

 

It wasn’t a secret, either, that Sehun was popular around campus. Whether he knew it or not, Kai had no clue. Sehun was hot. Every guy wanted him, but no one had the balls to approach him. Sehun was the nice guy. Even assholes didn’t fuck with the nice guy. Sehun was way too sweet to simply become someone else’s one night stand. That’s how Kai saw it, anyway.

 

The more Kai thought about Sehun, the more attractive the blonde became. It wasn’t just that perfect body and round ass that he occasionally stared at a little longer than he should have. It was Sehun himself. He cared. That was more that anyone had ever done for Kai. Sehun didn’t have to give him his groceries, but he did. Even if Kai had seemed annoyed about it, he was actually thankful. Sehun seemed like a four-leaf clover – hard to find, but lucky to have. Genuine guys like that didn’t come around very often.

 

Kai couldn’t get him off of his mind and he’d barely spent half an hour with the guy. And to think, he was supposed to have dinner with him tomorrow. Kai wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, but for some reason, nervous came to mind.

 

Sehun smiled thinking about the male on the other side of the door. He didn’t know how he’d been able to remain so calm throughout all of that. Actually, Sehun was kind of… proud of himself. He had never told anyone, not even his closest friend, but he’d had a crush on Kai since the first time he had seen him on move-in day almost two years ago.

 

It was stupid, really, because Sehun knew that Kai would never go for someone like him. He liked the whorish, “dumb blonde” type of guys, always ready and willing whenever Kai beckoned them. Sehun was blonde alright, but he was also brainy and far from looking like he could ever be classified as “sexy.”

 

Kai’s just so fucking hot… Sehun thought with a sigh. And so cute when he’s being dumb.

 

Sehun couldn’t help but dream, even as he stood up and sauntered back into his room to go to sleep.

 

 

Sehun set the plate down on the ground in front of the door. He knocked loudly and when he heard shuffling from inside, he quickly ran back into his own room and slammed the door, carefully watching out of the peephole.

 

Kai opened his door with a scowl. It was too early in the morning for someone to be playing ding-dong-ditch with him. He looked down the hallway, but didn’t see anyone. He turned to go back inside when his foot hit something.

 

He bent down to see what it was and picked up the plate that Sehun left. It was a giant stack of pancakes with two eggs and a strip of bacon on top that were formed to look like a smiley face. That was enough to make Kai’s grumpy self smile.

 

He looked up at Sehun’s door, knowing that that male in question was probably watching him. He waved and smiled toward the door. “Thanks for the food, Sehun.”

 

“You’re welcome!” A muffled voice shot back quickly from the other side of the door.

 

Kai chuckled and headed back into his own room.

 

He smiled at me. Sehun was grinning from ear to ear. Seeing Kai flash a smile that was meant only for him made Sehun’s heart skip a beat. Even if his door was in the way, Kai’s smile was still directed at him.

 

That was enough to get Sehun through the rest of the day.

 

 

Kai was at Sehun’s door at six o’clock on the dot. He had even dressed a little nicer than usual and styled his hair. He knew that Sehun was just being nice, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was about to go on a date.

 

He let out a deep sigh and knocked on the door. Within seconds, Sehun was there opening it. He was like a breath of fresh air for Kai. He dressed up, too, blonde hair styled into a nice coif.

 

“Hey,” Kai said lowly.

 

Sehun smiled. “Hey. Come in.”

 

Kai stepped inside and looked around. The room was mostly the same as his, but much cleaner.

 

“You can just make yourself at home…” Sehun said shyly. “The chicken should be ready in a few minutes.”

 

Kai’s eyes widened. “Chicken??”

 

Sehun chuckled. “Yeah. I told you – real food.”

 

“Yeah, but you seriously made chicken?!” Kai gasped. “Bless you, Oh Sehun!” He pulled the younger into a hug, which both surprised and excited Sehun. It made him a little weak in the knees, too.

 

Kai didn’t know why he hugged him. Mostly out of happiness over the fact there would be chicken. Once he had Sehun in his arms, though, he caught a whiff of the vanilla scent in his hair. Kai didn’t want to let go.

 

Sehun cleared his throat awkwardly and Kai finally released him. “Errr, sorry about that…” He laughed lightly.

 

“S’okay…” Sehun chuckled. “I’m just gonna – um – I’m gonna go check the food.” Sehun quickly scurried to the kitchen and Kai sat down on the small sofa.

 

The entire room itself wasn’t very big, so Kai could clearly see Sehun in the kitchen preparing the dinner. He’d be lying if he said his mouth didn’t water more at the sight of Sehun bending over to take the chicken out of the oven than the actual chicken.

 

He cleared his throat nervously when he realized that he had been staring. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, um, do you need any help?” He asked, unsure of what to do.

 

Sehun smiled. “Sure. Could you take the rice out of the steamer and put it in a bowl?”

 

“No problem,” Kai beamed, happy that he could at least do something to help out since Sehun had been so generous to prepare all the food.

 

Once he was finished, he turned back to Sehun. “Hey, you know, I have some beers in my refrigerator. It goes pretty well with chicken. Would you like me to grab us a few?”

 

Sehun nodded. “That sounds nice.”

 

“Cool,” Kai smiled cheesily. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Within minutes, Kai was walking through the door with an armful of glass bottles. He opened Sehun’s refrigerator and began placing them inside, making sure to leave out a couple for them to open now.

 

Sehun had already made their plates and was setting them down at the coffee table in front of the couch. Kai grabbed the bottle opener he’d brought with him and popped the caps off of the beers, then walked over to sit down by Sehun.

 

“Here you go,” Kai smiled as he handed Sehun a bottle.

 

“Thanks, Kai,” Sehun said softly, taking a sip of his beer.

 

Kai noticed the way Sehun’s pink lips curved over the tip of the bottle as he let the cool, bitter liquid run down his throat. He shuddered. Not now, Kai… please, not now… He tried to clear his mind from the thoughts that were attempting to form.

 

“So, um… dig in, I guess,” Sehun laughed lightly as he set his bottle on the table.

 

Kai smiled as he picked up his fork and knife to cut into the juicy chicken. It practically melted when he put it in his mouth. “Mmmm!” He moaned. “Oh my god, this is so good!” He cried over a mouthful of the delicious hen.

 

Sehun chuckled. “I’m glad you like it. I learned how to cook from my mom.”

 

“You’re mom must be heaven sent because this is amazing,” Kai groaned, now digging into all of the other sides that Sehun had piled his plate with.

 

Sehun watched Kai with an amused smile plastered on his face. He was happy that Kai liked his food. He’d worked hard on it, but because he had been cooking with his mom since he was a child, it had just come naturally easy.

 

Within a few minutes, Kai had cleared his plate. He leaned back on the couch and rubbed his stomach, groaning.

 

“That…was…sooooo good.” He looked over at Sehun, who had just finished his last bite of chicken. “Is your major culinary arts?” Kai asked with genuine curiosity.

 

Sehun chuckled. “Actually, no. It’s English. But… I would like to cook one day. You know, in a restaurant or something.”

 

“Really? So…why are you majoring in English, then?”

 

“Mostly because my dad wants me to. I’m on academic scholarship. We couldn’t afford to pay for tuition, so it’s either major in English or don’t go to college at all.” Sehun looked away sadly. “I like English, though. I love literature.” Sehun smiled then, trying to remain positive.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better… I’m probably going to be in debt for the rest of my life. I wasn’t quite unique enough to get a scholarship…” Kai chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “My student loans are through the roof.”

 

“Oh… I’m sorry about that. I guess I should be thankful that I even have a scholarship…”

 

“Nah, it’s cool,” Kai smiled. “For what it’s worth, I definitely think you ‘d make a great cook or chef one day, ya know?”

 

“Thanks,” Sehun beamed. “So, what are you majoring in, Mister?” Sehun said after a few moments of silence, playfully nudging Kai’s shoulder with his own. Kai grinned.

 

“You’ll probably think it’s kind of weird, but… I’m a dancer.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened. “No way.” Kai nodded bashfully, feeling those few beers starting to kick in.

 

“That’s not weird at all! That’s awesome! I just never pegged you as a dancer.”

 

Kai laughed at that. “Well, what did you peg me as?”

 

“I honestly thought you were like a… an engineer or something.” Sehun answered quietly.

 

“An engineer?!” Kai howled. “Why, Sehun! I’m flattered!”

 

Both boys started laughing and didn’t stop. After a while, they weren’t even sure what they were laughing at anymore. It had become pretty obvious that they might have had one too many beers each. Kai was even beginning to laugh at the way his feet looked.

 

Once they settled down, Sehun stood up to take their plates to the kitchen. Kai reached out a hand to grab his own plate.

 

“I can get it,” He smiled. Sehun nodded and Kai followed him into the kitchen.

 

Sehun stood in front of the sink, rinsing his plate off. Kai was right behind him. Just as he stuck his own plate in the sink, Sehun quickly turned around, bumping right into Kai’s chest. Kai grabbed his waist to steady him. Kai grunted as the scent of vanilla body wash hit him again.

 

“S-sorry about that…” Sehun mumbled, looking directly into Kai’s eyes.

 

“S’okay…” Kai said in a low, drawn out tone, voice barely above a whisper. His eyes didn’t leave Sehun’s; neither did the other male back down. For a second, Kai swore he saw something flash in those brown eyes. All regards gone out the window, he leaned in and placed his lips on Sehun’s.

 

It was gentle at first and Kai wasn’t sure if he’d just made a mistake, but when Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck, he knew it was okay. He parted Sehun’s lips with his tongue. He let the muscle slide past his teeth as Sehun nudged his own tongue against Kai’s.

 

They both still tasted of beer, but neither of them could tell, or maybe they just didn’t care. Still connected at the mouth and arms wrapped around one another, Kai pulled Sehun toward a door, hoping that it was Sehun’s room. The back of Kai’s knees hit the bed first and he fell back, Sehun falling on top of him.

 

Sehun pulled away first, but only for a minute, so he could remove his shirt. He then worked on unbuttoning Kai’s. At the last button, he pulled the shirt open and ran his hands down Kai’s torso, feeling the ripples of his chiseled abs. Sehun started peppering his chest in kisses, working his way down, delving his tongue into Kai’s belly button, licking his way back up.

 

He fiddled with the button on Kai’s pants for a while before it finally popped and allowed Sehun to pull the pants down, along with the boxers. Kai’s hard cock sprang free and Sehun looked at it in awe. It was bigger than he imagined it would be.

 

To be honest, though, this was all like a dream come true for Sehun. He wanted to cherish every minute of this before his brain decided to wake him up from this wonderful dream.

 

Sehun took Kai’s cock in his hands and slowly massaged the thick muscle, then placed his lips on the tip. Kai groaned. He looked down to watch the beautiful blonde take the whole of his length into his mouth and massage his shaft with those sinful lips.

 

“Oh god…” Kai whined as Sehun moved faster and faster, milking Kai for everything he had. Within a few minutes, Kai felt himself nearing his climax and he tried to warn Sehun. “Sehun… I’m gonna… Fuck, I’m so close… I’m gonna cum…” He moaned loudly.

 

Sehun didn’t budge. He let Kai place his hand on the back of his head so he could thrust deeply into his mouth. Sehun only gagged a little, but he didn’t complain. Finally, Sehun could feel the hot, thick liquid shooting down his throat. He coughed trying to swallow it.

 

Kai sat up and pulled Sehun into a passionate, but messy kiss. He turned them over so that he was now on top of Sehun, pulling his pants down and spreading his legs apart. Kai leaned forward and began sucking Sehun’s neck, making sure to leave a faint mark. Sehun was in bliss. Kai moved down his neck and chest and pulled one of Sehun’s pert nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the dusty pink bud, poking and prodding it, then moving on to the other.

 

Kai put his fingers in Sehun’s mouth letting him suck on them. Kai finally moved back up to Sehun’s lips, trying to distract him from what was about to come next. He rubbed his middle finger around Sehun’s hole and pushed in. Sehun groaned into the kiss, but Kai kept going, eventually adding two more fingers.

 

The alcohol must have helped to numb the feeling because Sehun was pushing down against Kai’s fingers with every chance he got. Kai finally removed them and sat properly between Sehun’s legs. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Sehun’s entrance, slickening it with his precum, and gently pushed in, carefully watching Sehun as his face scrunched in pain.

 

A few minutes of stillness and Sehun looked up at Kai with wide, curious eyes and nodded. Kai pushed in and pulled back out once, letting Sehun adjust to the feeling of his cock. Kai moaned, trying to keep his pace slow, but it was difficult. Sehun was just so tight.

 

A couple more slow thrusts and Kai couldn’t take it anymore. He sped up, moving quickly now. Moans, pants, and the sound of skin slapping against skin were the only noises to be heard.

 

Kai hit a spot within Sehun that made him cry out in ecstasy. He placed the heels of his feet on Kai’s ass and pulled him in deeper, making sure that Kai hit that same spot with every thrust. It didn’t take long after that and Sehun was releasing with a cry of Kai’s name on his lips. His cum became sticky between them as the older male’s upper body slid against his own.

 

Kai’s thrusts became even more powerful, feeling Sehun’s walls fluttering around his cock. He moved faster and faster and with one final forceful thrust, he released himself in Sehun’s hole.

 

He collapsed on Sehun’s chest, his cock still in Sehun’s ass. Neither of them moved for a few minutes. Finally, Kai rolled over onto his back, his flaccid cock sliding out of Sehun’s hole with ease.

 

Sehun could feel Kai’s cum dripping out of his body. He couldn’t care less right now. He was exhausted. He knew Kai was, too. Neither of them said a word as Sehun let Kai pulled him against his chest, wrapping his strong arms around Sehun’s slim body. Sehun nuzzled his head into the crook of Kai’s neck.

 

Soon enough, in the calm quiet of an almost empty building, they fell asleep.


	3. Where Do Babies Come From?

“So tell me, how many times have you had intercourse in, say, the last ten weeks?” The doctor asked as he probed Sehun with the cold, hard ultrasound stick.

 

“When were we not having sex?” Kai blurted out with a grin on his face. “That would probably be easier to figure out.”

 

“Kai!” Sehun whispered angrily, scowling at the man standing next to him as he laid, legs spread, on the cold, padded table.

 

Kai glanced down at him apologetically. “Sorry…”

 

“Ohhhkay, then… I think we can move on.” The young, handsome doctor coughed awkwardly and turned his attention to the two younger men in front of him.

 

“Well… you’re pregnant,” The doctor said with a smile, turning the computer monitor toward Sehun and Kai.

 

Kai held Sehun’s hand tightly as he leaned in closer to the screen. Sehun propped himself up on his elbows.

 

“Cool…” Sehun stared at the screen with a smile on his face.

 

“Holy shit. We made that? My little swimmers must have really been kicking…” Kai whispered in amazement. “How did this even happen?” He wondered aloud.

 

“Well, I’d be more than happy to explain, Mr. Kim. The process of fertilization is actually much simpler than most people believe. This is why we encourage sex education in schools. So many young people these days don’t understand the vital importance of wearing cond-“

 

“Whoa! Doc, I know how it happened! I’m just a little… surprised, is all… “

 

“Ah, okay, good! I was a little worried for a minute. And you can call me Joonmyun, by the way. Doc would be my father,” He laughed. Kai nodded with a smile.

 

After a few moments of silence, both Sehun and Kai concentrating on the tiny bean on the computer monitor, their doctor spoke up. “Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

 

Sehun looked at him and nodded fervently. Joonmyun picked up another instrument from his small table and placed it on Sehun’s stomach. He adjusted something on the monitor and, suddenly, noise could be heard. It was nothing at first, but a few gurgles and weird static, but as Joonmyun moved the thing back and forth on Sehun’s stomach, they eventually caught what they were looking for.

 

Sehun let out a surprised gasp at the beautiful noise. Kai smiled and bent down to kiss Sehun’s forehead. The blonde on the doctor’s table had happy tears in his eyes as the whoosh, whoosh, whoosh played loud and clear in their ears.

 

 

“So, Sehun, have you had any sexual partners recently, other than Kai?” Joonmyun asked as he was preparing Sehun’s paperwork.

 

“Uh – umm… No. Kai was my first…” Sehun blushed. Kai looked at him in shock, but Sehun avoided his gaze.

 

“I thought so,” Joonmyun noted. “The scarring in your rectum looked very recent. Much like in women, men also have a sort of hymen, but it’s a little different as you can see. I’m sure you felt slightly more uncomfortable during your first time than you have during the other times you had intercourse. This was due to the tearing of that thin layer of tissue.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve definitely noticed a difference in the way that it feels now compared to our first time,” Sehun admitted shyly.

 

Joonmyun nodded, then continued. “Right now, you look to be about twelve weeks along. From now on, I’ll need to see you a little more regularly. Things will get a lot harder as the baby grows. You’ll begin to feel exhausted and fatigued, nauseous, and you will most definitely gain a few pounds. You’ll also experience mood swings. This is all completely natural and you shouldn’t worry. Although, I do recommend having someone, maybe Kai, drive you here. Male pregnancy is more difficult than female pregnancy. When your symptoms hit, they will come on strong. It’s better for you not to be behind the wheel or alone if you suddenly experience one of these symptoms. Understood?”

 

Both Sehun and Kai nodded their heads. A few more careful instructions and their doctor was handing them a picture from the ultrasound and the two soon-to-be dads were on their way back to the dorms.

 

 

 

“Sehun… why didn’t you tell me you were a virgin?” Kai asked softly as the two of them walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. Sehun blushed once again.

 

“I… I didn’t think you’d like me if I told you. I wanted you to think I knew what I was doing. I’m sorry for not saying anything…” Sehun kept his eyes on the ground.

 

Kai stopped in his tracks and used his free hand to tilt Sehun’s chin up to look at him. “Sehun, do you really think that I’m like that? We’ve spent so much time together since Thanksgiving break. I would hope that you know me well enough by now to understand that I wouldn’t care about something so trivial.”

 

“Well, yeah… I know that, now, “ Sehun said quietly. “I was worried before.”

 

“I like you, Sehun. I like you a lot. And – look – “ Kai let go of Sehun’s hand to pull the ultrasound picture out of his pocket. “We’re about to have a baby together. I couldn’t be happier. I mean, sure, we didn’t plan on it and we aren’t exactly in the best place in our lives to be having a child, but I’m happy, Sehun. I’m happy that it’s with you.”

 

Sehun blushed and tried to turn his head away, but Kai grabbed his cheeks in his hands and placed his lips against Sehun’s in a tender kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_“Oh, fuck… Kai… that feels so good….” Sehun yelled out as Kai thrusted into him mercilessly. Kai held Sehun’s hand tenderly above his head. That was the only thing tender about their little rendezvous._

_Kai had learned by now that Sehun enjoyed rough sex occasionally, during the times when he needed to let off steam after a lengthy exam or bad grade. Instead of getting angry and blowing up, he channeled that rage and used it in bed. Kai didn’t complain. He loved it as much as Sehun and he was more than happy to oblige._

_Kai bent down and kissed Sehun deeply, pulling his lip into his mouth with his teeth. Sehun moaned. Kai let go of his lip and moved down to his neck, leaving purple marks wherever his mouth touched, still pounding hard into Sehun’s tight heat. He used his tongue, kissing his way down Sehun’s chest and finally pulled a hardened nipple into his mouth._

_“Ow! Oh, wait, Kai!” Sehun’s face contorted in pain._

_Kai stopped everything immediately. “What? What is it? Did I hurt you? Are you okay??” He placed his hands on Sehun’s cheeks and looked at him with wide eyes._

_“Yeah. I mean, no, I’m fine, but my nipples are just really sore. I don’t know why. They’ve never bothered me before…” Sehun groaned as he massaged the area around his nipples lightly. “Ah – shit.”_

_“I’m sorry, Hun. I didn’t mean to –“ Kai didn’t get a chance to finish as Sehun shot up out of the bed, pushing Kai out of his way, and ran to the bathroom._

_Sehun leaned over the toilet and heaved. Everything that he had eaten for breakfast came out in a disgusting mish-mash of colorful vomit. It seemed as if it wouldn’t end. Sehun kept gagging and more kept coming up. A few minutes went by and eventually he felt something cool and wet being pressed against his forehead._

_Kai squatted down beside Sehun and rubbed his back, using the damp rag to wipe away the sweat and tears from his face. Sehun heaved again and Kai held onto him as he threw up everything he had in him into the toilet bowl._

_Finally, after several minutes of nothing, Sehun leaned back and sat down on the floor of the tiny bathroom with his back pressed against the wall. “Th-thanks, Kai…” He mumbled quietly, his eyes closed._

_“Are you okay, Sehun?” Kai asked softly, wiping Sehun’s face again._

_The latter nodded. “I’m okay, now. It must have been what I ate. That, or I picked up a bug from someone in class.”_

_“I hope you aren’t getting sick…” Kai said with a frown. “If you need anything, though, you know I’m here for you, right?”_

_Sehun nodded with a weak smile. “I know. Thank you.”_

_“You don’t have to thank me. We’re practically dating aren’t we?”_

_“Are we?”_

_“Well… yeah. I thought we were…”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Wait – do you even wanna date me?” Kai asked with a worried expression._

_Sehun deadpanned. “Not really.”_

_“W-w-wha-“”_

_“I’m kidding, Kai,” Sehun chuckled, looking over at Kai with a grin. “Do you know how long I’ve been dreaming of you asking me out?”_

_“Seriously? Sehun, I don’t know if you know this… but you’re like basically famous on campus. Do you know how many guys would kill to be where I am? I’m the one who’s been waiting for this…” Kai laughed. “I’m serious, though. I’m probably the luckiest guy alive right now. My boyfriend is beautiful,” Kai placed a kiss on his forehead, “and smart,” a kiss on his nose, “and he knows how to cook,” a final kiss landed on Sehun’s lips. “Not to mention, he’s caring and compassionate and he probably has the biggest heart in the world and-“_

_“Okay, okay, okay!” Sehun laughed. “I just finished puking, I don’t want to start again! No more mushiness!”_

_Kai grinned and leaned in to kiss Sehun, but stopped just short of his lips. “Errrm, I was going to kiss you, but maybe we should brush your teeth first…” He smiled sheepishly._

_“Pabo…” Sehun chuckled, attempting to stand up. Kai’s arms were around him immediately, helping him off the floor._

_“I should get back to my room and try to sleep off whatever I’ve got,” Sehun said, putting his clothes on._

_“That sounds like a good idea. Don’t you dare try to get out of bed for any reason, do you understand me?” Kai scolded._

_“Aye aye, captain,” Sehun saluted him playfully._

_“I’m being serious. I don’t want you to be sick. If you need anything, call me and I’ll get it for you. I’m going to tell Tao to watch you like a hawk.”_

_Sehun snorted at that. “The only thing Tao will be watching like a hawk is Kris’ ass!”_

_Three days went by and Sehun was still in bed. He had thrown up each morning and when he attempted to make himself breakfast, the smell of eggs just made him want to vomit again. He grew tired of it very fast. He just wished it would stop. By midday, he was usually fine and could eat lunch, but breakfast made him want to die._

_Is this how pregnant people feel? Sehun thought curiously. Because this is a terrible feeling…_

_The more he thought about it, the more things began to dawn on him. Sehun sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, freaking out on the inside, but his face completely blank._

_A couple hours later, Tao came in from class and Sehun was still sitting there. Walking over to him, Tao waved his hands in front of Sehun’s face, but the blonde boy didn’t blink._

_“Um… Sehun, are you okay?” He asked softly._

_“I need your help,” Sehun said in a monotonous tone, almost as if he were possessed._

_Tao sat down, shooting a quizzical look at Sehun. “Uh, sure. What is it, Sehunnie?”_

_“I think I’m pregnant.”_

_“You think you’re what!?” Tao jumped up and covered his mouth with his hands. “Pregnant, Oh Sehun!? Did I just hear you correctly?” He yelled frantically._

_Sehun nodded. Tao sat back down beside him with a heavy sigh._

_“Okay…” He began calmly. “What makes you think you’re pregnant?”_

_Sehun finally looked at him, his eyes watery. “Kai and I have been…you know. We didn’t use a condom the first time we had sex. We… um… we did it like three times that night and now I’m throwing up every time I wake up in the mornings,” Sehun said shyly. “I’m scared, Tao…” He finally broke down crying and Tao pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly._

_“Shh… it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. I’ll go get a couple home pregnancy tests and we can go from there, okay? You may not even have anything to worry about,” Tao pulled back and smiled at Sehun, hoping to lighten the mood a little bit, but Sehun was too overwhelmed._

_“IT’S POSITIVE! THIS IS THE THIRD ONE, TAO!” Sehun screamed from the bathroom._

_“Calm down, Sehunnie, it’s oka-“_

_“DON’T TELL ME IT’S OKAY! IT’S NOT OKAY!!” He sobbed. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid to not use a condom. In the heat of the moment, things like that just don’t really matter. Well… it sure as hell mattered now._

_Tao heard the toilet flush and Sehun walked out seconds later with three different pregnancy tests in his hand. Sehun wiped a tear away and walked into the living room._

_“What am I gonna do…” he mumbled, taking his spot on the couch. Tao followed behind him._

_“You need to tell Kai. Whether you decide to keep the baby or not, he deserves to know.”_

_“I’M NOT GETTING RID OF MY BABY!” Sehun yelled, jumping up from the couch._

_“Sehun, I didn’t mea-“_

_“What?” A third voice joined in the conversation. Both boys turned around._

_Kai was standing in the doorway holding two bags in his arms. Sehun’s face paled._

_“K-kai… I…”_

_“Y-you’re pregnant…?” He asked, barely more than a whisper, but Sehun heard him. He nodded. “W-wha…how….” Kai dropped the bags he was holding, cans of chicken noodle soup rolling all over the floor, and sank to the ground with his head in his hands._

_“Kai-“_

_“No... No, no, no… You’re not pregnant. You’re sick, remember? You got a virus from someone in class.”_

_“I took a test, Kai. It’s positive.”_

_“No way, you know those home tests aren’t one hundred percent accurate… There’s always room for error.”_

_“I took three.” Sehun walked over to Kai and held out the tests. Kai glanced at them and his face went pale._

_He stood up quickly, shaking his head. He shoved the tests back into Sehun’s hands.” I can’t do this… I have to… I need to… I-“ Kai didn’t finish before running out the door and down the hallway._

_Sehun burst into tears and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. Tao was dumbstruck. He hadn’t meant for any of that to happen. He wasn’t supposed to witness that…_

_He went into Sehun’s room and the blonde was lying facedown in the pillow, his body shaking from crying so hard. Tao sat down beside him and placed a hand on his back, patting gently._

_“Sehunnie?” He whispered softly._

_“W-what?” Came the muffled reply._

_“Your baby is going to be the most beautiful little person this town has ever seen. Uncle Tao is going to buy him or her lots of Gucci… so they can also be the most stylish.”_

_Sehun’s body shook again, but this time with laughter. “You’re going to spoil it, aren’t you?”_

_“Of course!” Tao laughed. “It’s not every day one of my best friends in the entire world has a baby!”_

_Sehun turned over onto his back to look at Tao. His cheeks were red and puffy, but he smiled nonetheless._

_“Listen… with or without Kai… this baby is going to have the best life because of you. He or she won’t be short on love… trust me on that,” Tao smiled, then ruffled Sehun’s hair with a grin. “You can do this, Sehunnie.”_

_Sehun had fallen asleep after Tao left his room. He woke to the feeling of something caressing his stomach. He blinked his eyes in the dark room. He turned over quickly, only to realize that he was encircled in a pair of arms. A pair of very familiar arms._

_“Kai?” He whispered in surprise._

_“Yeah... it’s me. I’m sorry I woke you.”_

_“W-what are you doing here?”_

_Kai leaned in and kissed Sehun’s cheek. “I wanted to tell you and the little human in there that I’m sorry,” He said, poking Sehun’s stomach._

_“We forgave you hours ago,” Sehun said with a smile, tears glistening in his eyes again._

_Kai pulled him against his chest. “ Thank God. I’m not going to leave you, Sehun. And I don’t want you to get rid of the baby or anything. I just needed time to think. I’m sorry for running earlier.”_

_“It’s okay…”_

_“No. It really wasn’t. I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I’m so sorry.”_

_“I told you – we forgive you. Can we please not talk about it? Just hold me, okay?” Sehun pleaded. Kai nodded, hand softly massaging Sehun’s back. Within minutes, Sehun’s soft snores filled the room._

_“I love you…” Kai whispered for the first time, his heart succumbing to the warmth he held in his arms. His eyes closed and seconds later, he was following Sehun into Dreamland._


	4. "So, we're pregnant."

Sehun and Kai lay sprawled across the latter’s bed, looking up at the plain, white ceiling. Kai held Sehun’s hand in his own, gently caressing the tender skin with his thumb. A sigh escaped Kai’s lips and he closed his eyes.

 

“Are we ready for this, Sehun?” Kai asked softly, no ill intentions behind his words.

 

“Nope. Not one bit,” Sehun squeezed Kai’s hand tightly, looking for reassurance.

 

“Can I be honest with you, Hun?” Kai turned over to look at the blonde-headed boy at his side. “ _I’m scared_.”

 

Sehun smiled warmly and reached over to rub Kai’s cheek. “Me, too.”

 

“What if I’m not a good dad? What if our kid doesn’t like me? Do you think our baby will be healthy? What if it has asthma? My cousin has asthma. How are we going to take care of it? I should get a job. I need to support the both of yo-“

 

Sehun giggled and put his hand over Kai’s mouth. “Shhh, slow down,” He laughed. “We’ll just take it one day at a time. And you’re going to be a  _great_  dad, Kim Jongin. Our baby is going to love you. I know that because I kind of already love you…” Sehun mumbled quietly, blushing as he averted his gaze.

 

Kai smirked. “What was that?” He turned his head up teasingly. “I couldn’t hear you. Can you say that a little louder please?” He turned his head, so that Sehun’s face was right beside his ear.

 

“ _Iloveyou_ ,” Sehun muttered as quickly as he could.

 

“Nope, sorry. Still didn’t catch that.”

 

Sehun coughed once. “I said –  _I love you._ ”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said I love you, dumbass!” Sehun shouted, irritated.

 

Kai grinned. “I love you, too, Blondie.”

 

Sehun huffed and looked away from the older male. He squirmed as Kai tightened his arms around him and placed their foreheads together. “I knew what you said the first time, you know? I just really like hearing those words come out of your beautiful mouth.” Kai stared intently into Sehun’s eyes and lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

 

Sehun smiled shyly, looking at Kai. “I really do love you, Kim Jongin.”

 

“How much do you want to bet that I love you more?” Kai smirked. Sehun hit his arm playfully.

 

“Pabo… there’s no way. I love you the most.”

 

“Nuh uh. I love  _you_  the most – multiplied by infinity squared.”

 

“Yah! No wonder you are a dance major. You suck at math…” Sehun laughed. “I can’t believe I ever thought you were an  _engineer_ …”

 

“Hey! You’re the one who assumed!” Kai laughed, holding his hands up in defense.

 

Sehun sighed with a small smile on his face. He placed his hand on his stomach and began rubbing gentle circles on it. “What do you think the baby’s going to be?” He asked.

 

Kai smiled excitedly. “Well, if we have a little girl, she’ll definitely be my little princess. She’ll never have to worry for anything because I’ll always be there to give her the world. I’ll protect her with every fiber in my body.” Sehun looked over at Kai and beamed. “ _But,_  I really hope we have a boy – so I can teach  _him_  how to give  _his_  girl, or boy, the world. I want him to know that it’s okay to fall in love, even if it isn’t at the best time, and how important it is to show someone how special they are to you, so that way they never forget it. And most importantly,  _always_  be nice to Umma because he’s the one who makes the best food.” Kai grinned and pecked Sehun on the cheek.

 

“Yah…pabo,” Sehun chuckled. “You know, you’re really sweet, despite what everyone says about you…”

 

Kai gasped in fake shock. “What do people say about me!?”

 

“That you’re a cold-hearted jerk. I don’t know where they get it from, though! If they could see you now, they’d die…” Sehun laughed.

 

“Hey, hey, now, don’t go telling everyone I’m a huge softie… it would  _ruin_  the whole  _bad boy_  thing I’ve got going on…” Kai teased.

 

 Sehun smiled at that. “I like that I get this side of you. No one else can see it, but me.”

 

“That’s right,” Kai smiled back. “I’m all yours, Oh Sehun. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Kai and Sehun’s conversation was interrupted by the sound of a door being slammed and muffled laughter coming from the living room. A high-pitched squeal was heard as a loud bang sounded through the dorm room. More laughter, then, a few minutes later, sensual  _moaning_.

 

“Ohhkay, I think it’s time we made our presence known,” Kai laughed, standing up and pulling Sehun with him.

 

Kai opened his bedroom door. “Hey! Glad to see you made it back, Chanyeol! Baekhyun is with you, I presume?” He said loudly.

 

“ _Shit!”_ Sehun had to hold back a laugh as he and Kai heard the scuffles of feet on the floor as the two boys in the living room hurried to put their clothes on. “ _Ummm, it’s safe!_ ”

 

Kai walked out of his room, pulling Sehun by the hand. Kai’s roommate Chanyeol and his boyfriend Baekhyun were sitting on the couch, cheeks flushed, with nervous smiles on their faces. “S-sorry about that…” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

“It’s cool,” Kai grinned. “It isn’t the first time we’ve heard it and I’m sure it won’t be the last…” He smirked at Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s cheeks turned cherry red.

 

“Oh, Kim Jongin, leave them alone…” Sehun chuckled. “It’s alright, Baek, Kai’s just kidding.”

 

“ _Thank God…._ ” Baekhyun muttered.

 

“Actually, while I’ve got you here,” Kai began, “I’d like to inform you about the benefit of using protection. You see, condoms are helpful in preventing STDs, STIs, or in Sehun’s case, pregnancy. They are –“

 

“ _Wait_ , back the fuck up,” Baekhyun held up his hand to stop Kai. “Did you just say Sehun’s  _pregnant_?” Sehun smiled and nodded excitedly.

 

“Oh my God!” Baekhyun jumped up and pulled Sehun into his arms. “I can’t believe it! I’m so happy for you, Sehunnie! How far along are you!?”

 

“Twelve weeks,” Sehun said with a happy grin on his face.

 

Baekhyun squeezed Sehun’s cheeks between his palms. “Is this asshole seriously  _the father_?” Baekhyun said pointedly at Kai. Sehun nodded. “My poor baby!” Baekhyun cried, holding Sehun’s head against his chest. “I’m so sorry! It must be terrible to know that you’ll be stuck with that dickhead for at least eighteen years!”

 

“I’m actually counting on it…” Sehun mumbled with a laugh.

 

“Congrats, man!” Chanyeol stood up and clapped Kai on the back.

 

“Thanks,” Kai smiled.

 

“Oh, come on, you know this deserves a hug…” Chanyeol teased, grinning cheesily at Kai.

 

“Alright, alright,” Kai laughed, opening his arms. “Bring it in.” Chanyeol wrapped his long arms around his best friend and squeezed him as tight as he could.

 

“My buddy is growing up!” Chanyeol said sadly, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

 

“Despite being  _cockblocked_ ,” Baekhyun glared at Kai, “I think we should celebrate! I’d suggest going out for some drinks, but given Sehun’s carrying an extra passenger… maybe we should just get some ice cream?” He offered.

 

Sehun’s eyed widened with delight. “Ice cream sounds great!”

 

 

 

 

 

“We still need to tell our parents…” Sehun said quietly.

 

“Yeah… we do.” Kai pulled Sehun closer, tucking him into his side as they walked back to the dorms after their ice cream celebration. Sehun had his arms wrapped around Kai and the latter with his arm slung over Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“You know… we actually don’t know all that much about each other, Kai. I mean, we’ve been together for about three months and everything’s just moved so fast. It’s like it’s all happening backwards. We haven’t even been properly introduced to each other’s family.”

 

“You’re right. As happy as I am, I agree. We moved a little  _too_ fast. Don’t get me wrong; I wouldn’t change a thing, even if I had the chance to do all of this over. I do think maybe we should get to know each other a little better, though.”

 

Sehun hummed in thought. “So… what’s your favorite color?”

 

Kai let out a laugh. “That’s not what I meant… I – I was – I mean… Would you like to go out on a date? Like a _real_ date? Where we can just talk?”

 

“Oh…” Sehun chuckled, embarrassed. He looked at Kai and smiled warmly. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun hadn’t realized how much he had grown in just another two weeks. He was frustrated, angrily throwing his clothes across the room. He couldn’t find a single shirt or pair of pants that fit him properly and his first  _official_  date with Kai was less than two hours away.

 

Almost giving up hope, a soft knock sounded on his bedroom door. Tao popped his head in. “Hey… can I come in?”

 

Sehun smiled and nodded.

 

“Are you okay? It looks like a tornado came through….” Tao gasped, looking around the room.

 

“I just…” Sehun began, but he started crying before he could finish.

 

Tao pulled the younger into his arms. “Hey, Sehunnie…  Shh… Calm down. What’s the matter?” Tao asked softly.

 

“I can’t find –  _sniffle_  – anything to wear!” He sobbed. “None of my clothes fit!”

 

Tao let out a soft laugh. “Baby, you’re what – fourteen weeks, now? I think it’s a  _good_  thing that your clothes don’t fit. Means the baby is growing and healthy, right?” Tao smiled down at the younger.

 

Sehun sniffled again and tried to smile back. “You’re right, you’re right… I just… it’s my hormones, I think. I’ve been feeling really moody lately. During our appointment yesterday, the doctor said I’d probably start experiencing more symptoms soon. It’s just – the smallest things make me so emotional. Like the fact that my clothes don’t fit….” Sehun began to tear up again at the thought, but Tao was quick to stop him.

 

“Hey, I bet some of my clothes would fit you!” Tao grinned. “I’m a little bigger than you, so you should be about the right size now to fit into them. C’mon!”

 

Tao grabbed Sehun by the wrist and pulled him toward his room. For someone with so much  _stuff_ , Tao’s small room was impeccably clean. He pushed Sehun to sit down on the bed while he rummaged through his closet.

 

He threw out a shirt and pair of pants that he finally deemed to his liking. “Try these on.”

 

After discarding his own clothes, Sehun pulled the white v-neck over his head and pulled the black skinny jeans up. The pants were a little long, but fit tight around his hips. The shirt was just snug enough to show off his growing bump. Granted, the clothes were still a little tighter than he’d hoped, but they looked much less racy than the skintight clothes he had in his own closet.

 

Tao nodded his head in approval. “Not bad. Now, we just need to style your hair and put some makeup on.”

 

Sehun didn’t have much say in the matter, as Tao whisked them into their shared bathroom and styled his blonde hair into a sleek coif and lined his eyes in black kohl, smudging it outwards to give him a sexier appeal. Adding a few finishing touches, Tao finally smiled and turned Sehun toward the mirror.

 

“Wow…” Sehun breathed, looking at himself, dumbfounded. “I look hot.  _I’m still fat_  – but, I look really hot.”

 

Tao laughed. “You’re not  _fat_ , Sehunnie. You’re pregnant. But, yes, you look  _very_  hot.”

 

Before Sehun could reply, there was a knock at the door. “That’s Kai!” Sehun said with a smile, running to open the door. He hurriedly slipped on a pair of black shoes before yanking the door open excitedly.

 

“Hi!” He grinned at the well-dressed man standing before him.

 

“Hey,” Kai laughed, pulling him into a hug. Stepping back, Kai gave Sehun the once-over, drinking him in. “You look….”

 

“Fat… I know,” Sehun groaned.

 

“I was going to say sexy. You’re starting to show.” Kai smiled. “And – uhhh… you’ve got curves in all the right places,” He laughed shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Sehun blushed and stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be at the appointment yesterday. Did Baekhyun drive you crazy with all of his gushing over the baby?”

 

Sehun laughed, lacing his fingers in Kai’s as they strolled through the building. “Nah, he wasn’t so bad.”

 

“God, I feel like I haven’t seen you in months,” Kai breathed out, squeezing Sehun’s hand tighter. “Dance practice has been crazy these past couple weeks. You know… our Spring show is coming up in a few weeks and… I was kind of hoping you’d be there?” He voiced nervously.

 

“Of course I will. You know I wouldn’t miss something so important to you,” Sehun smiled. “Hey, I wonder if the baby is going to be a dancer like you…” He said with a soft laugh.

 

“That would make me a very proud daddy,” He beamed. “I’ll be proud of our kid for whatever they decide to do.  _But,_  I have to admit… it’d be pretty awesome if they got into dancing, too!”

 

“Can you promise me something, Kai?” Sehun turned serious.

 

Squeezing his hand and looking over at him with questioning eyes, Kai replied, “Anything.”

 

“No matter what our financial situation, where we are, or God forbid, if we don’t end up together – let’s never impose our own wants and wishes onto our child. I want him or her to be who  _they_ want to be. I just… my dad has high hopes for me. And I get it, I really do – but, I just don’t want our child to feel the burden of wanting to please us all the time. I want them to blossom in their own way – not become something because we think it would be best.”

 

Kai stopped to look at Sehun. He brought a hand to his cheek and smiled faintly. “Baby, I promise that whether our child decides to become a doctor, a lawyer, or a stripper… I’ll be  _pleased_  as long they are doing something that makes  _them_  happy. Even if that means taking their clothes off for a group of horny strangers.”

 

Sehun laughed at that. “Let’s just hope that doesn’t happen. And if it does… well, we can cross that bridge when we get to it.”

 

Kai chuckled, throwing his arm over Sehun’s shoulder and placing a chaste kiss on the top of his head as they continued on their way out of the building.

 


	5. Boy, Let Me Know

“This place is… really nice, Kai.” Sehun smiled at him from across the table.

 

“I thought dinner would give us more of a chance to talk, rather than going to the movies or something…” Kai smiled sheepishly.

 

“Can… I mean – is this place going to be too expensive?” Sehun asked hesitantly. “I don’t want you to have to spend money unnecessarily.”

 

Kai grinned proudly. “Sehun, when it comes to you, nothing is unnecessary.”

 

“You are so cheesy sometimes,” Sehun laughed, but then looked at Kai seriously, an expression of genuine appreciation passing over his face. “ _Thank you_ ,” He whispered. Kai nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“So… have you spoken to your parents lately?” Kai asked, moving the conversation to more pressing topics.

 

Sehun nodded, taking a bite of his pasta. “I talked to my mom this morning. She said next weekend should be a pretty good time to visit. She’s so excited to meet you. She can’t believe that I  _actually_  have a boyfriend,” Sehun hummed. “Just wait till she finds out she is going to be a grandma!” He and Kai started laughing.

 

“Well, I talked to my dad a couple days ago and he said we could come over the week after Spring Break. So… I guess that would be the week after we visit your family?”

 

Sehun nodded in understanding. “I can’t wait to meet your family, Kai.”

 

“I should probably warn you…” Kai began slowly. “My parents can be a little uptight sometimes, so don’t take it personally if they don’t seem overly friendly. It’s just the way they are. It doesn’t mean they don’t like you, though. I know they are going to  _love_  you.”

 

Sehun chuckled. “My parents are the complete opposite. They’ll probably already be calling you “son” the second you walk through the door. And don’t be alarmed if my mom begs you to eat every five minutes. She loves to cook and she apparently has this weird fear that you’ll starve if you don’t eat when offered food. I told you my family is crazy…”

 

“Sounds kind of like you when we were stuck here over Thanksgiving…” Kai laughed. “I don’t think your family is crazy, Sehun. I’m actually excited to try your mom’s food. If you say you learned from her, then she has to be an amazing cook, right?” Kai smiled.

 

Sehun nodded. “Oh, she definitely is. Trust me, you won’t leave hungry. She’ll probably even pack an entire box of food for us to bring back to school.”

 

“Don’t tease me!” Kai laughed. “I’m really going to be looking forward to that, now!”

 

“So, Mr. Kim,” Sehun began seriously. “What do you plan on doing after graduating from university?”

 

“Well, Mr. Oh, I plan on becoming a dance instructor. I would like to open my own dance studio one day.”

 

Sehun perked his head up. “Really? That’s great, Kai,” He said genuinely. “You know… I haven’t seen you dance yet, but I’ve heard people around campus talking. They say you’re the best. I’m inclined to believe them, but of course, I  _might_  be a little biased…” Sehun laughed.

 

Kai chuckled softly. “Well, you’ll be able to see me at our upcoming performance. Then, you can judge for yourself,” He looked up from his plate and smiled at Sehun.

 

Sehun grinned and laid his hand on the table absentmindedly and Kai reached across and took it in his own. “Sehun… what is that you want in life?” He asked softly, almost a whisper.

 

“I... I really don’t know.” Sehun looked down. “My dad wants me to travel overseas and get a good position with a Korean-American or Korean-Canadian company. He says learning English opens many doors – the reason why I decided to major in English to begin with. I know I can do it. It’s just…. I’m not passionate about it. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life behind a desk. I want to be in the kitchen. Making my own recipes, creating culinary wonders. I could do that until the day I die and not have a single complaint.” Sehun sighed. “I wish I could just do something that I want, for a change. But… I’d rather be someone that my dad can be proud of.”

 

Kai rubbed the back of Sehun’s hand with his own and a sad look crossed his face. “Sehun… I promise that I’m going to try my hardest to give you everything you want. If you want to cook, then damn it all, I will buy you your own restaurant. It might take me some time, but I’ll get it. I just want you to be happy. I understand wanting to do what your dad thinks is best, but only  _you_  know what that is.” Sehun smiled at Kai with tears welling in his eyes. Kai sighed with a faint smile on his own face. “Nothing makes me happier than making  _you_  happy.”

 

Sehun looked away and rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Why are you so good to me, Kim Jongin?” Sehun mumbled, refusing to meet Kai’s gaze.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Kai asked softly. Sehun nodded shyly.

 

“Because you’re the only person who has ever cared for me the way that you do. You don’t treat me like the jackass that everyone thinks I am. You never have. You make me feel like I’m some incredible person, even though I’m not. Fuck - you’re carrying our  _child_ , Sehun. A little human that we made  _together_. That’s amazing.  _You’re amazing._ ” Kai reached across the table and cupped Sehun’s cheek in one hand. “You deserve to be cherished, Hun.”

 

The blonde across the table looked up, a new fire ignited in his eyes. “Jongin… I – I swear… if you don’t take me home right now, I am going to strip your clothes off in front of everyone,” He said lowly. Kai gasped in surprise and amusement.

 

“Sehun…?”

 

“I don’t know if it’s just my pregnancy hormones coming out, but – but you’re just so  _perfect_  and I love you and  _damn it_ ,  _Jongin_ … We need to leave.  _Right now.”_ Sehun bit his bottom lip and Kai nearly lost it. Who would have thought that a few sweet words would get Sehun so riled up? Certainly not Kai, but he wasn’t complaing. Not one bit. Kai threw a few bills on the table for their waiter and grabbed Sehun by the hand, pulling him out of the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

 

The ride back to campus was both unpleasant and wonderful. Wonderful because, while Kai was  _trying_  to focus on the road, Sehun was kneading Kai’s bulge through his pants, still biting that plump bottom lip and giving him that “come and get me” look and  _fuck_  was Kai ever hard. It was unpleasant because he just wanted to fuck Sehun right then and there and Sehun would have let him. But, tonight had been so great that Kai would be damned if he spoiled it by fucking Sehun in the back of a car. He wanted to make love to Sehun properly.

 

As soon as Sehun’s bedroom door was shut, Kai slammed him up against it and Sehun threw his head back, letting Kai get a taste of his neck as the blonde felt the tingles of hot breath and tongue on his skin. He moaned lewdly, knowing that Tao was probably asleep in his own room. Sehun was too turned on to care whether the resident panda could hear them or not.

 

Kai slid his hands into the back of Sehun’s pants and beneath his underwear, grabbing the two thick globes inside. Sehun let out another moan as Kai massaged his ass cheeks with his large hands.

 

“Fuck… Sehun…  You’re ass is so…  _thick_ ….” Kai groaned between kisses to Sehun’s lips. “You’re so sexy, Hun. I love your curves.”

 

Kai finally removed Sehun’s shirt and slid those damned tight pants off, then worked on removing his own clothes. He practically tossed Sehun onto the bed and crawled on top of him, placing his palms on either side of his boyfriend’s head. He began planting feather light kisses along his torso, but paid special attention to his stomach. The small, growing bump was protruding proudly. Kai smiled against the swollen flesh and kissed the spot just above Sehun’s naval.

 

“Hi, baby. This is daddy. I can’t wait to meet you. I’m really sorry that you have to be here to witness what we are about to do, little bump. This probably won’t be the last time it happens,” He admitted sheepishly. “I love you, Bump Bump! Don’t hate me when you’re older!” Kai whispered goofily to the baby inside. It didn’t matter how dorky Kai was at times, it only served to make Sehun smile even more.

 

Kai looked back up at Sehun and noticed the small smile on his lips. He leaned in and kissed the smile, Sehun effectively wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck to pull him in closer. Kai circled a finger around Sehun’s entrance and nudged in. It wasn’t long before he was adding a second and third and, finally, Sehun was pushing downwards, wanting more.

 

Kai pressed the tip of his cock inside Sehun’s thoroughly prepared hole and watched as the younger scrunched his face up, thought he was feeling everything but pain right now. Sehun pulled Kai’s body close to his as the tan male above him slid his torso languidly over Sehun’s with each thrust.

 

“Jongin – Ahh…. That feels so good…” Sehun cried out when Kai rubbed against his prostate.

 

Kai flopped down, pulling Sehun on top of him, so that now the beautiful blonde was sitting atop his cock. Kai groaned in pleasure as Sehun moved his hips up and down. The older angled his body, so that as Sehun glided on top of him, Kai was thrusting upwards at the same time and hitting that special spot. After a while, Sehun stopped moving, letting Kai abuse his hole as the thrusts from beneath him got faster and faster.

 

Kai quickly flipped them back over and slid his cock back into Sehun. He bent down to kiss Sehun’s open mouth. As he felt his own release nearing, he grabbed the blonde’s cock and stroked it to its full length. Sehun scrunched his face in pleasure once more and within a few lustful minutes, he was shooting white ropes of cum all over the both of them. Kai licked the cum from his hand, then laced his and Sehun’s fingers together as he gave his boyfriend’s ass a few last thrusts before he shot off inside of him.

 

The high was always the best part, but coming down from it wasn’t so bad, either. He wrapped Sehun in his arms, his limp cock sliding out Sehun’s tired hole.

 

“I’m never going to stop telling you how sexy that little bump makes you look. You’re fucking beautiful, Oh Sehun,” Kai whispered into Sehun’s ear, voice thick with the aftershocks of their lovemaking. He then kissed Sehun’s temple and closed his eyes.

 

Neither of the two fell asleep. They reveled in the solace of their togetherness. Though, they had always had friends, or maybe even significant others, they had never felt like  _this._ The feeling was entirely different for each boy, but the love they felt was undeniable. It was the same emotion, but to each of them, it held an entirely different meaning.

 

“Kai?” Sehun whispered, finally.

 

“Mmhm?”

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

“As long as you know that I love you more.” Sehun smiled, bringing Kai’s hand that was wrapped around his waist up to his lips. He kissed it lightly, then let it fall back to it’s original position. Kai rubbed the little bump softly.

 

“Goodnight, baby. Goodnight, Bump Bump,” Kai whispered to his loves as he felt his drowsiness beginning to overtake him.

 

“I love you, babies,” Sehun whispered to the both of them. “Sweet dreams.”

 

 

 

 

Morning came too soon for Sehun. He woke to a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and strange, but familiar, voices around him.

 

“How long do you think they’re gonna stay like this?” One asked.

 

“I don’t know, I mean, you should have  _heard_  them last night. They were really going at it.”

 

The first one chuckled. “Now, I can finally tease that asshole Kai about something. Stupid pabo is always picking on me. Look at Sehunnie, though, he’s so cute! He’s so…  _squishy_! I just want to poke him.”

 

“Yah! Don’t do that! Let him sleep!” The other laughed.

 

Sehun yawned. “It’s alright, guys, I’m already awake,” He groaned.

 

“Oh – oops! We’re sorry, Sehunnie…” They said whispered loudly. “We didn’t want to wake you guys, but it’s already noon.”

 

Kai let out a loud sigh. “I figured you guys would wake him up. You’ve been talking nonstop for the last twenty minutes.

"You heard all that?"

Kai hummed in response. "You guys aren’t exactly quiet, Baekhyun.”

 

“Neither are you!” Tao burst out laughing and Baekhyun clapped him on the back.

 

“Oh my gosh, that was  _hilarious!_  HA!” He said pointedly at Kai.

 

Kai frowned.  _Those two…._

 

“Oh, fuck….” Sehun covered his mouth with both hands and shot up quickly from the bed, dropping the blanket from his waist as he ran naked to the bathroom. He could be embarrassed later. Right now, he just needed to vomit.

 

“Shit. Not this again,” He groaned in displeasure as the delicious dinner he’d eaten last night came climbing back up his throat and into the toilet.

 

Within seconds, he felt a soothing hand on his back and towel being wrapped around his shoulders. Kai pushed his bangs away from his forehead as Sehun heaved again.

 

“You alright?” Kai asked softly, when Sehun finally stopped. The latter nodded in response.

 

“I’ll be fine. This happens almost every morning. I hate it, but I guess it’s just part of being pregnant. He tried to smile, but he was already feeling so weak from puking so much. “I think I might lay down for a little while longer…” He admitted, albeit slightly embarrassed. Kai nodded and grabbed Sehun under his arms and hauled him off the floor.

 

“C’mon, babe, I’ll lay down with you. It’s Saturday. You just get as much rest as you can. Don’t worry about anything, I’ll be here with you, okay?”

 

Sehun nodded. “Thanks, Kai…”

 

“Stop thanking me….” He mumbled as he lay the blonde down in his bed. “I am with you in this all the way. Whatever happens, I’m here with you, okay?”

 

Sehun could only nod once more.

 

Just as Kai covered Sehun back up in his blankets, Tao and Baekhyun walked back in.

 

“How are you feeling, Sehunnie?” Tao asked out of concern. Sehun managed a small smile for his friends. “I’m okay, you guys. Really. I’m still just getting used to all of the symptoms.”

 

“Then, I think you might appreciate Baekhyun’s gift….” Tao mumbled incoherently, looking down at the ground inconspicuously.

Baekhyun spoke up this time. “Listen, Sehunnie… don’t get too angry at me, but I did something that I think you both might appreciate in the long run…”

 

Kai’s face paled and Sehun watched him with a puzzled expression. “What did you, Baek?” Kai asked, unsure of whether he trusted the tone of Baekhyun’s voice.

 

Baekhyun smiled excitedly. “I, um… I enrolled you guys in _birthing classes_!”


	6. Birthing Class

“Oh my _gawd_ , do you see this? It says that there might be some _tearing_ in my rectal cavity when the baby starts to come out! Kai?” Sehun looked at Kai with a horrified expression, but the latter was keeled over in laughter.

 

“Kim Jongin! What in the world is wrong with you?”

 

Kai pointed at a picture in the book that Sehun was holding and doubled over in laughter again. “The cartoon baby’s got a wee wee!”

 

Sehun sighed with an “are you kidding me” look on his face. “At this rate, our baby’s going to come out more mature than you.”

 

“Alright, everyone! Class is about to start! Please grab a mat and a ball and join me on the floor!” The instructor’s friendly voice sounded through the room.

 

Sehun put the book down as Kai sobered up and grabbed the aforementioned items.

 

Everyone formed a circle, facing their instructor who sat at the front on a pale pink yoga ball, identical to the ball that was sitting beside Sehun and Kai.

 

Kai held Sehun’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile as the instructor began to introduce herself.

 

“Hello, everyone. My name is Sooyoung. I’m going to be your instructor for the next few months. I’ll start off my telling you a little bit about myself. I live here in Seoul. I’ve been married to my husband for eight years and we have three beautiful children. I started teaching this class a little over three years ago and I just love helping new parents as they enter this new stage in their lives.” She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled around the room. “I’d like to let everyone introduce themselves now, so we get a feel of who our neighbors are. Why don’t we start with you two?” She pointed to a couple on her left.

 

“Um... Hi, everyone. My name is Yixing. I’m sixteen weeks pregnant. I’m twenty-eight years old. This is my first child. My husband is actually a gynecologist and he delivers babies, but he had an appointment and couldn’t be here, so my friend Minseok came with me today. Even though I get a ton of advice from my husband, it’s nice to share the experience with others who are in the same position,” Yixing smiled. “My husband and I are so excited about my pregnancy. Even Minseok is excited!’”

 

The two grinned at each other.

 

“I get to be the godfather! The _godfather!_ ” Minseok piped in happily. Everyone laughed at the cute, young-looking male.

 

Similar stories were shared around the room, until finally, it was Kai and Sehun’s turn.

 

“Okay, now… How about you two?” Sooyoung prompted with a friendly smile.

 

“M-my name is Sehun. And this is my boyfriend, Kai. We both attend Seoul University. I’m fifteen weeks pregnant. We didn’t really plan for this, but we’re both very excited, nonetheless. I’m here to learn. I really don’t know anything about childbirth or raising a child…” He said with a nervous chuckle. Kai rubbed the back of Sehun’s hand with his thumb.

 

“That’s perfectly okay! That’s what this class is all about. You won’t go into that delivery room without knowing what to expect. We are all going to help each other and provide comfort and support. This is a hard time. A precious time, but a hard time.” She smiled once again and stood up.

 

 

 

An hour later, Sehun and Kai were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. Sehun was sipping on a bubble tea because he just _had_ to stop and Kai was powerless to resist him.

 

“Childbirth is weird,” Sehun blurted randomly.

 

Kai let out a laugh. “Thank goodness I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

 

“Yah. You better thank the heavens that it’s not you pushing a baby out of your ass. I hope I don’t have to have a cesarean section. I want to have the baby naturally.”

 

Kai stared in awe. “Seriously?” Sehun nodded and took another sip of his drink. “Wow. My Sehunnie is brave,” Kai smiled and pecked the side of Sehun’s forehead.

 

“I’m actually a little nervous, to be honest. It’s gonna hurt. A lot worse than if I had a vagina.” Sehun sighed and took yet another sip, contemplating.

 

“Hey. I’m gonna be there with you the whole time. I know it’s gonna be a little scary, but I won’t leave your side. Okay?”

 

Sehun smiled. “Okay, Baby Daddy.”

 

Kai chuckled and pulled him in for a hug.

 

 

 

“So, how was the class?” Baekhyun asked as Sehun took a seat next to his lab partner.

 

“It was good. I learned a lot. Some of it seemed a little TMI, but I guess I gotta know these things if I’m gonna pop a baby out,” Sehun laughed.

 

“I’m really glad you guys went. My mom raised me on her own and she didn’t have anyone to turn to for help. I know you guys both have family, but I figured classes could help too.” Baekhyun flashed a smile at his friend.

 

“Thanks, Baek. I really appreciate you signing us up. I don’t think either Kai or myself would have had the sense enough to do it on our own.” Both boys chuckled.

 

A few minutes later, their professor came in, loud voice booming at the front of the room. “Today, you’re all going to be dissecting a cat! Please turn to page three hundred and ninety four and I will pass out the cats.”

 

“Oh, God…”

 

“What is it, Sehunnie?” Baekhyun asked, rubbing a hand on the younger’s shoulder. Sehun’s face had gone pale.

 

“Here’s your cat!” The obnoxious professor dropped a sealed bag on the table and proceeded to the next pair.

 

Sehun looked at the bag, mouth agape. He turned to the table next to them to see that the couple there had already pulled their cat out of the bag and had begun poking and prodding at the stiff, lifeless creature. Sehun could only stare at them in horror, as he covered his mouth and made a beeline for the bathroom, Baekhyun quickly following behind him.

 

The bubble tea that Sehun had just drunk came back out in a milky liquid as it hit the toilet water. Right behind that was the breakfast he had eaten. It just seemed to keep coming, no end in sight. It wasn’t long before a familiar hand was rubbing his back.

 

“K-kai?” Sehun asked through a mix of tears and sickness.

 

“Yeah, baby. I’m here. Baekhyun texted me. I got you,” Kai said gently.

 

Sehun turned and buried his face in Kai’s shoulder as the latter wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I just w-want it to s-stop…” Sehun choked out in a sob.

 

“Shhh, baby, I know. I know. It’s gonna be okay.”

 

“I can’t do this, Jongin. I don’t feel good,” Sehun cried. “Just please make it stop!”

 

“I know.” Kai pulled a weak Sehun up from the ground. “Let’s go home, baby. You need to rest.”

 

Sehun let Kai lead him out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Amid the eyes of curious students, Kai kept Sehun covered in his jacket as they made their way back to the dorms.


	7. Meet the Parents: Part One

“How are you feeling, baby?” Kai sat on Sehun’s bed as the younger popped his head out from under the covers.

 

“I’m better. I just – I freaked out. I’m scared. It just hit me all of a sudden that I’m gonna have a baby. _We’re_ gonna have a baby. I’m not ready for this. I don’t know what to do. It hurts so much. The nauseated feelings, the cramping… Then, what happens after the baby is born? What if I can’t finish school? What if my future is ruined? What if my parents don’t want to speak to me again? My dad… he’s going to be upset. He really wanted me to graduate early and now I don’t even know if I’m going to be able to graduate at all… What if _we_ don’t stay together? What’s going to happ-”

 

“Shhh… calm down. “ Kai placed a hand on top of Sehun’s head and smoothed the hair away from his face. He was reminded of the time when Sehun was the one comforting him because _he_ was scared.  “I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s gonna be okay,” He said softly. “I don’t know what will happen in the future. All I know is that I love you and, as scared as I am, I love that little bump, too. And I’m going to try my best to give you both the world. It doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks, Sehun.“

 

“You always know what to say.” Sehun smiled at Kai’s touch. “Thank you.”

 

“Why do you thank me when there’s no reason to?” Kai grinned. “We do need to tell our parents, though. We’re going to your parents’ house next week right?”

 

Sehun nodded. “Mom’s going to be able to tell that I’m pregnant as soon as she sees me…”

 

“No. I don’t think so. I mean, I think if you wear one of my bigger shirts, she won’t be able to tell. At least… not until we’re ready to tell her.” Kai sighed. “God, your parents are going to hate me. They send their son away to school and he comes home pregnant by a douchebag like me…”

 

Sehun giggled. “Babe, don’t be like that. My parents are going to love you. I don’t want to think about how they’re going to react to the news of being grandparents just yet. I think my mom might be sort of happy. It’s my dad I’m worried about.”

 

 

 

 

The two spent the rest of their week preparing for Spring Break. Sehun was, thankfully, excused from the cat dissection once his situation was explained to his instructor. They both aced their remaining midterm exams. All that was left to do was pack.

 

“Are you sure you have everything?” Sehun asked Kai over the phone, as he busily stuffed clothes into his suitcase.

 

“I’ve told you a thousand times. _Yes._ ”

 

“Okay, don’t be grumpy. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t forget anything. I don’t live near the city, Kai. If you leave something here, a trip to town is going to take at least half an hour. Just double-check your list again!”

 

Kai sighed, annoyed. “Yes, _mom_.”

 

“Good boy,” Sehun smiled. A few seconds later, there was a knock at his door. “Oh, hang on. Someone’s at the door.”

 

Scrambling to the front door, Sehun opened it in a hurry. “Can I hel-?”

 

He was surprised to see a giant bouquet of colorful flowers in front of his face.

 

“My list has been checked more times that I can count.” Kai poked his head around the bouquet. “Trust me, I haven’t forgotten anything.”

 

Sehun hung up the phone. “What on earth… Are these for me?” He asked wide-eyed.

 

“Actually, no. These are for your mom. _This_ is for you.” Kai smiled as he handed Sehun a beautiful white rose.

 

“Kim Jongin, you stupid sweetheart…” Sehun accepted the flower and smiled, a blush forming on his cheeks. “Yah! Now, my mom’s never going to let you leave! She’s a sucker for sweet things.”

 

Kai grinned, “Good. Hopefully, she thinks the baby is just as sweet.”

 

Sehun sighed. “Are you ready?”

 

Kai nodded with a smile. “I’ve been ready, but you’ve had me checking my bags for the last hour.”

 

“Sorry, baby,” Sehun laughed. “I’m almost ready, too. I just have to grab a few more things.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why don’t you let me carry those?” Kai asked as he noticed his boyfriend struggling to lift his bags.

 

“It’s okay. I got it!” Sehun smiled lightheartedly.

 

Kai paused with a frown. He took the duffel bag from Sehun’s hands and threw it over his shoulder, then slung the remaining backpack on the other arm. He grabbed the handle on his own suitcase and gave Sehun a smile.

 

“That’s too much for you to carry, Kai. Please just let me get the duffel bag.” Sehun pleaded as they walked toward the stairs.

 

“Nonsense. You shouldn’t be carrying something this heavy in your condition, anyways. I don’t want you to lift a finger. I got it, babe.” Kai tried to remain strong, but Sehun could tell he was having some trouble with the extra weight.

 

When they finally reached the car, Kai practically threw the bags on the ground and let out a long breath. Sehun giggled and Kai stared at him pointedly.

 

“I’m sorry. You’re so strong, baby. I still wish you would have let me help you. I thought you were going to die trying to carry all of that down the stairs.”

 

“I said no more lifting for you.” Kai pecked Sehun’s nose and smiled, still catching his breath. He popped the trunk of his car and carefully placed the luggage inside.

 

“C’mon, baby. Let’s go see your parents.”

 

Sehun and Kai shared a smile as the two of them climbed into the car.

 

 

 

 

 

After following Sehun’s careful instructions, they finally reached the small town where the blonde boy had been raised. It was three hours away from Seoul and Sehun had been right, there wasn’t much of a _town_ in sight. There was a gas station and a small eatery, but other than that… nothing. The town itself was probably no bigger than a few miles wide.

 

Sehun’s own house was actually two stories, though it was still small in size. It was a quaint little place, painted in a conservative cream color. As soon as they parked the car in the drive, a woman who Kai presumed to be Sehun’s mother was opening the front door and running toward them with a smile on her face.

 

“Mom!” Sehun shouted, as he jumped out of the car. She gathered Sehun in her arms and planted kisses all over his face.

 

“My sweet baby, I’ve missed you so much!” She cooed. Sehun squeezed her tightly, albeit a little awkwardly, Kai noticed, as he tried to keep his stomach from touching her.

 

“Where is this handsome boyfriend of yours?!” She yelled animatedly. “Is that him?!” She pointed to Kai’s car, just as he was stepping out. Sehun nodded excitedly.

 

Kai nervously walked up to them and gave an awkward smile that was all teeth.

 

“Oh, my word! He _is_ a handsome one!” She chuckled, grabbing Kai’s shoulders and turning him around to take in the full view. “I’m proud of you, son!”

 

Kai laughed nervously. “I-it’s nice to meet you. I, uh, I got you these flowers.” He handed the bouquet to Sehun’s mother and Kai swore that the bright smile on that woman’s face could have put the sun to shame.

 

“Oooh, you are so kind! My baby brought home a sweet boy!” She squealed, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “Come inside, now, I need to put these in water!” She held the bouquet in one hand and grabbed Kai’s arm with the other.

 

Kai shot Sehun a panicked look, but the blonde only laughed and shook his head.

 

“Dear! Come out here and meet Sehun’s handsome boyfriend! I told you he was real! Now, come see him!”

 

Kai couldn’t help but laugh as Sehun’s cheeks turned bright red. “Mom! You guys actually thought I was making it up? And why does he get all the attention!? I’m here, too! You know, _your son_? That you haven’t seen in _months_?”

 

“Awww, I’m sorry, baby.” Sehun’s mother grabbed his hands and pulled him to sit at the kitchen table. “You’ve just never brought anyone home before. I’m excited for you, that’s all,” She smiled warmly and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “So, tell me, how is school going?”

 

Sehun looked down and smiled. “It’s going really well. I made straight A’s on my midterms.”

 

“That’s wonderful, Sehunnie! Your father and I are so proud of you. You’ve always been such a good boy.”

 

Sehun turned his head away and glanced at Kai nervously.

 

“You know, your father wants to send you on a trip abroad as a graduation present. He’s so excited! He’s already making plans with a vacation planner. And now you can take your little boyfriend along! Oh, this is so exciting!”

 

“Dearest, you weren’t supposed to tell him!” A voice sounded from the doorway.

 

“Dad!” Sehun jumped up from his chair.

 

“There’s my boy!” Sehun’s dad smiled and pulled his son into a firm hug.

 

“Sweetie, here, meet Sehun’s boyfriend!” She grabbed Jongin’s arm once again and pulled him across the room. “It’s Jong Un isn’t it?”

 

“Jongin! His name is Jongin, Mom!”

 

“Jongin, it’s very nice to finally meet you.” Sehun’s dad stuck his hand out and Kai gladly accepted it.

 

“You, too, sir.”

 

“I hope you’ve been treating my son well. I’d hate to hear otherwise.”

 

“Uh…”

 

“He _is,_ dad! Don’t scare him.”

 

“Oh, Jongin sweetie, he seems stern, but he’s just a big teddy bear. Don’t mind him. Why don’t the two of you go get settled and I’ll get dinner started, okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Your mom seems nice,” Kai said quietly as he and Sehun unpacked their bags.

 

Sehun laughed. “She’s a firecracker, isn’t she? I love that about her.”

 

“She most definitely is,” Kai chuckled.

 

“I’m sorry if all of that was awkward for you. I told you my family is a little crazy. They’re great once you get used to all their quirks.”

 

“They’re fantastic,” Kai smiled and pecked Sehun on the cheek.

 

The blonde blushed and lay down on his bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it closely. He missed his old room. All of the things he had been so interested in as a kid, from comic books to novels, they all lined his walls and shelves. Even the coin collection Sehun had tried to start was still sitting on his dusty bookshelf, untouched, since the last time he’d been home. He was still a kid. How could he even think about raising one?

 

“How am I gonna tell my parents, Kai?” He whispered.

 

Kai sat down at the end of the bed and pulled Sehun’s feet into his lap, gently massaging the soles. “I don’t know. We’ll figure it out, baby.”

 

Sehun nodded. “I’m so nervous.”

 

“I know. I am, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A couple hours later, after the two had showered and changed their clothes, they headed downstairs for dinner. Kai was even more excited than Sehun. He couldn’t wait to see what Sehun’s mom was making. If smell was any indication, he knew it must be something wonderful.

 

Sehun wove his fingers through Kai’s as they came down the stairs. Sehun’s mom was humming to herself in the kitchen as she set the dishes on the table.

 

“Ah, boys.” She smiled when she finally noticed them. “Would you mind setting the table for me?”

 

They both nodded, one grabbing the plates, on grabbing the silverware, and worked their way around the small table.

 

“Um… what’s for dinner, Mrs. Oh?” Kai asked curiously.

 

Her laugh was delightful, to say the least. “Oh, don’t be so formal, Sweetie. You can call me Mom.”

 

“A-alright… Mom.” Kai smiled.

 

“We’re having kimchi pork stew and rice with soybean sprouts and fried zucchini on the side. Sehun used to love helping me cook. This was one of his favorite dishes to help me with,” She smiled warmly.

 

“That sounds amazing. It smells delicious,” Kai said honestly.

 

“Thank you, dear. You boys can have a seat if you want. It’ll be ready in just a few minutes.”

 

They nodded and across from each other at the table and a couple minutes later, Sehun’s dad joined them. They mostly just chitchatted until the food was ready.

 

When everyone was in their place, Sehun’s mom gave the go-ahead for everyone to dig in. Kai moaned over a mouthful of the stew. It was absolute perfection. This family was sure to spoil him.

 

“Mrs. Oh… I mean Mom… Why are you not famous? You should have your own cooking show on television.”

 

“Oh, you are too sweet. I’m not quite that good.”

 

“I’d have to disagree. I can definitely see where Sehun gets his skills from. He’s a great cook, too. He saved me during Thanksgiving, you know. I was very nearly about to starve and he made an entire chicken and let me eat with him.”

 

“Our son is very kind,” She smiled as she took a bit of the zucchini.

 

“He has grown into a fine young man,” Sehun’s dad said fondly. “We’re so proud of him. He’s doing so well in school and in just another year, he’ll be off to graduate school. What more could a father ask for?” He chucked and smiled genuinely at his son.

 

Sehun, on the other hand, was very uneasy. He couldn’t stand hearing the compliments when he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do as his father wished. He felt so guilty for lying.

 

“D-dad, you know, I was actually thinking of maybe taking a semester off to… y-you know… just get my head together before I start my last semester,” Sehun spoke up timidly.

 

“Ah, nonsense! You’re too smart to waste a semester. Even taking the summer off seems like a waste to me, but that’s what kids do these days. When I was your age, I worked straight through my vacations. Finished a four-year school in just two years. In another three years, you could be working overseas! Just imagine, Sehun! Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

 

Kai saw the sadness in Sehun’s eyes. He could see why Sehun was so adamant on making his father proud of him. He was a good man, Kai could tell. He just wanted what was best for his son.

 

“Our Sehunnie is so smart. He was top of his class in high school. He’s such a good kid. He’s never given us any trouble, unlike those punks who always had to go to detention. I raised my baby right. Isn’t that right, sweetie?” His mom stared at him tenderly, but Sehun kept his head low. When he finally looked up, his eyes were brimming with tears.

 

His mom’s happy expression turned into worry instantly. She sat her fork down and placed a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

Sehun simply shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly. “Sehun, tell Umma what happened? Do you not feel good or something?” She placed a hand on his forehead.

 

Kai didn’t know what to say. He had a feeling that he knew what was about to happen, though.

 

Sehun finally let out breathy gasp. “I – I’m pregnant, Mom,” He choked out in a sob.


	8. Meet the Parents: Part Two

Kai’s eyes were wide as he sat frozen in his chair. He glanced at Sehun and instantly wanted to run to the other boy’s side, but he was sure that any sudden movement would cause his parents to attack.

 

Sehun crossed his arms across the table and buried his head, body shuddering with every sob.

 

After what felt like a lifetime, Sehun’s father let out a long sigh and he hung his head. Kai hesitantly looked over at him.  All of a sudden, his mother burst out into cacophonous laughter.

 

“I told you! I told you it was gonna happen! You owe me so much right now!” She yelled, beating the table with her fist as she nearly fell out of her chair.

 

“That isn’t fair. You said it would be within the first year. He’s been there for two!”

 

“Hey, a deal’s a deal!”

 

Sehun picked his head up slowly, tear stained cheeks so puffy and red. “W-what’s… going on?”

 

“I had a bet with your father that the second you got to college, you’d go crazy and end up pregnant before the year ended! Sehun, sweetie, you’ve always been such a sweet and innocent boy, but a mother knows her son. You’re just like me. I was in my first year of college when I met your father! How do you think you got here?” She laughed again.

 

“Mom… you’re – you’re not mad?” He asked quietly.

 

“Aww, baby, of course not.” She wiped his wet cheeks with her thumb. “I do wish the timing would have been better, but guess what? I get a grandbaby! If your father had won the bet, you’d be thirty and married right now. I don’t think I could have waited that long for a baby.” She smiled.

 

Sehun let out a quiet laugh, but started crying again. He stood up and immediately pulled his mother into a hug. “I’m so s-sorry…” He cried. “I love you so much, Mom. I thought you guys were going to h-hate me. I-I love you.”

 

She squeezed her son tightly. “Baby, I could never hate you,” She said softly, holding back a sob. “You’re my only son and I will always love you no matter what. You don’t have to be scared to tell us anything. We’ll always support you.”

 

After a few minutes, Sehun finally let go of his mother. She wiped his cheeks again and smiled warmly. Sehun smiled back and walked to the other side of the table to hug his father.

 

“I’m sorry, Dad. I know you wanted me to graduate early. I promise I’m going to stay in school.”

 

His father grunted as he rubbed Sehun’s back. “Sehun-ah. I just want you to worry about taking care of yourself right now. You can always finish up school after the baby’s born. I know I give you a hard time because I expect a lot from you, but right now I want _you_ to be happy, okay? Enjoy being pregnant. If that baby is anything like you, he’s going to be a little kicker.” His father chuckled, pulling back. “Don’t worry, son. I’m not upset. I’m happy.”

 

Sehun nodded his head and squeezed his father tightly one more time. He sat back at the table and looked over at Kai, who still looked somewhat frightened. He smiled and nudged his foot against the elder’s underneath the table.

 

“So,” Sehun’s mother interrupted. “Have you two thought of any names? When is the due date?”

 

“August twentieth. We… we haven’t really talked about names. We go in two weeks to find out the gender.”

 

Sehun’s mother squealed in delight. “Oh, this is so exciting! I can’t wait!”

 

“Me either,” Sehun grinned as he placed his hand over his stomach.

 

“Jongin, sweetie, what are you hoping for?”

 

“W-well… as long as the baby is healthy, I will be happy.”

 

“I want a little girl!” Sehun’s mother exclaimed. “Aigoo, wouldn’t she be so precious! Her grandma would spoil her too much!”

 

“Jongin, what do your parents think?” Sehun’s father asked, taking a bite of his food.

 

“We haven’t told them yet… We are going to visit next weekend. I’m actually kind of scared…” Kai said quietly.

 

“Well, dear, if they aren’t too fond of the idea of a grandchild, you boys are always welcome here,” Sehun’s mother said with finality.

 

“Th-thank you.”

 

“I do have one more question, Jongin.”

 

Jongin glanced up nervously. “Y-yes, sir?”

 

“Are you working? Do you have a way to help support the baby?”

 

“Um… I don’t really work right now. I’m trying to concentrate on my classes.”

 

The older man set his utensils down and glared at his son’s boyfriend.

 

“B-b-but, I’m looking for a job!” Kai grinned nervously. “I’m looking. I just haven’t come across one yet.” Sehun’s father nodded in approval.

 

Sehun chuckled quietly as the four of them continued to discuss the baby.

 

 

 

 

“That was painfully awkward,” Kai said as he and Sehun reached the top of the staircase.

 

Sehun laughed as they entered his bedroom, pulling the door shut behind them. “How do you think I felt? I was scared out of my mind. I’m actually shocked that they took it as well as they did.”

 

“At least your dad didn’t give you the third degree. That was scarier than a police interrogation.”

 

“He means well,” Sehun smiled. “He’s just playing the ‘overprotective dad’ role. He’s really not so bad.” Sehun stepped forward and placed his hands on Kai’s chest as the latter wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist.

 

“Mmhm. I guess we’ll see…” He mumbled as he bent down to catch Sehun’s lips in his own. The younger opened his mouth invitingly and Kai was more than happy to accept the invitation. They began walking backwards until Sehun’s legs hit the edge of the bed and the both of them fell back.

 

Sehun spread his legs apart, allowing Kai to slide in between them as he bent down to capture the blonde’s lips once again.  Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck and licked his upper lip teasingly. Kai grunted as he fell further on top of Sehun, devouring the beautiful, pale flesh of his neck with his lips.

 

Sehun arched his back when Kai let his knee brush against the younger’s clothed crotch. Kai smirked and continued to tease his boyfriend.

 

“Oh, god….” Sehun moaned.

 

Kai stood up and removed his shirt. He carefully repositioned Sehun, so that he was now laid back against the pillows. Kai helped Sehun out of his own clothes, before finally removing his own pants.

 

With both boys fully nude, Kai lay down beside Sehun and pulled the younger into his arms.

 

“Are you feeling okay to do this tonight?” Kai whispered softly into Sehun’s ear.

 

“Yes,” The blonde whispered back breathlessly.

 

Without hesitation, Kai enveloped Sehun’s lips. He kissed every part of Sehun’s body because every part of Sehun was beautiful. Kai flipped around and hovered over Sehun. He bent his head down toward the blonde’s stomach and placed a feather light kiss there for the baby. Sehun smiled as Kai glanced back up at him.

 

Kai carefully grasped Sehun’s cock and the latter let out a satisfied groan. Kai leaned forward and kissed his lips as his large hand began to stroke Sehun’s length.

 

“K-Kai… that feels so good,” Sehun whispered, his eyes scrunched closed.

 

Kai used his free hand to thumb Sehun’s nipple. He massaged the smooth skin of Sehun’s torso, until he felt the younger’s cock beginning to swell even more in his hand from the ministrations. Kai pumped mercilessly, Sehun unloading himself within seconds.

 

Kai bent his head down further, as Sehun was still trying to catch his breath. The older male spread the younger’s legs apart, bending his knees so that he could see the pert little hole clearly. Kai kissed Sehun’s perineum softly, gently poking his tongue out and lightly licking the area. He prodded the hole with his tongue, pushing in softly, then pulling it out. Kai loved the way Sehun tasted.

 

Sehun moaned as quietly as he could. Even though his parents were on the floor below them, he still feared that they might hear him. Everything that Kai did had him on edge and he wanted to yell, but he knew that he couldn’t. When Kai finally stuck a finger in him, he really wanted to scream out. It had been about three weeks since they’d had any intimate contact and Sehun felt as if he’d been so deprived.

 

Kai pushed in and out, adding more fingers as Sehun loosened up.

 

“Fuck, just fuck me already, Kai!” Sehun whispered loudly. Kai chuckled and removed his fingers.

 

“You get so bossy when you’re horny.”

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Sehun pouted.

 

Kai bent down and gave him a soft kiss. “I’m not, baby. I think it’s sexy.”

 

Kai lined his length up with Sehun’s hole. “You ready?” Sehun nodded and Kai pushed in as gently as possible.

 

Sehun hissed, but quickly became used to the familiar feeling of Kai’s cock inside of him. A couple of minutes passed by and Kai began to thrust slowly, always careful not to hurt the younger.

 

As the minutes dragged on, Kai’s thrusts began to get faster. Sehun had his knees bent to his chest and his hands were on Kai’s thighs, pulling him in as far as he could. Sehun could tell that soon they would both climax, but when Kai suddenly stopped altogether, Sehun was more than a little confused and slightly peeved.

 

“Why’d you stop!?” He asked.

 

“I-I-I fucking swear I j-just hit our b-baby….” Kai’s eyes were wide as he pointed toward Sehun’s stomach.

 

“Kai, don’t be ridiculous. You do know that’s impossible, right?” Sehun deadpanned.

 

“N-n-no! I’m not kidding, Sehun! I swear I felt something!”

 

“Kim Jongin. There’s no way that you could have touched our baby with your… your genitals. That’s entirely pedophiliac and I’m going throw up if I have to think about that. Secondly, the baby is in my _stomach_. It has it’s own cool, little sac and everything, totally shut off from the rest of civilization. I promise, Kai, there’s absolutely no way that you could have hit it,” Sehun tried to reassure him.

 

Kai was silent for a few moments, as if contemplating whether or not to believe his boyfriend. “Are you sure?” He asked seriously.

 

“Baby, I’m as positive about that as my pregnancy test was when I found out that I was pregnant.”

 

Kai frowned. “I think I need to talk to Bump about this.” He bent down and placed his hands on either side of Sehun’s protruding belly.

 

“Bump? This is Daddy. Listen, I’m really sorry if I scared you in there. You sure scared me…” Kai chuckled. “Your mommy says that I can’t hurt you in there, but I’m still not so sure. If you could maybe kick once for yes, and twice for no? Just let me know that you can’t feel any of this?”

 

“Kai… Um, I don’t think babies start kicking until around twenty weeks.”

 

“Damn it!” He whispered. “You’re right.”

 

Kai’s eyes widened. “Shit! I cursed in front of Bump! I’m sorry, Bump! Daddy didn’t mean to curse.” He bent down and placed a sweet kiss onto the small bump. He then laid his ear on Sehun’s stomach, as if he were listening for the tiny human inside. What Kai was hoping for, Sehun wasn’t entirely sure.

 

“Kai… _what are you doing?_ ”

 

“Shhh. I’m trying to see if Bump Bump accepts my apology.”

 

Sehun sighed, “Can-“

 

“He did it! Did you hear that? He made a noise!”

 

“Oh, for the love of-! It was probably _gas_!”

 

Kai frowned at Sehun before turning back to his stomach. “Don’t listen to him, Bump! You’re not gas! You’re an intelligent human being!”

 

“Oh my god…. You’re more eccentric than my mother.” Sehun turned over onto his side with a sigh and pulled the blankets over him. Kai scooted in behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Goodnight, Kai,” Sehun said unhumorously.

 

“Do… do you wanna finish?” Kai asked tentatively.

 

Sehun let out a sigh and looked back at his boyfriend. “The mood’s kind of ruined, don’t you think?”

 

“R-right. I’m really sorry, Sehun.”

 

“It’s okay. I guess I should be glad you’re so worried about the baby.” Sehun smiled genuinely, turning over so that he was now facing Kai.

 

Kai grinned. “I think me and Bump bonded just now. That’s good, right?” He asked hopefully.

 

Sehun chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, baby. That’s a good thing.”

 


End file.
